User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:26, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for Coming(: Just please go and read the Rules before RPing, cause i have people breaking the rules all the time! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS I found a pic that kinda looks like Moonstorm and maybe it should be for Graykit??? But he looks a little cubby... Hey Hey Hey! Look what I found in the internet :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' ___ Slinky!!!! I sent you these because Im kinda bored. ' ' .-'` `'-. bored. :P _,.'. .'.,_ / / .___. .___. \ \ / / ( o ) ( o ) \ \ _ : /| '-'___'-' |\ ; (_) | |`\_,.-'` `"-.,_/'| | /| | | \ / | | /\; | | \ / | | _ ___ /\/ | | \ __ /\ | |' `\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./` `"-,/\/ | | \ (__) /\ `-'| | `\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \`\ \/ | | \-...-/ `-,_| | \`\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ | | '---' / | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \_/ | \_/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | .--. ; | .--. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | / \ | | / / / / / / / / / / / / / / | |/ jgs |`-.___| |/-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'`--| | ,.-----'--; | | (_(_(______)| | (_(_(_______) | | ,-----`--- \ ,-----`--- \ (_(_(_______) (_(_(_______) ' _,=.=,_ ,'=. o `\___ / o\ (0 D WOOF! I'm a puppy! Give me a cookie! I COMMAND YOU!!! / o \ ___/ | O | \) ',o _/ o .--' `"`; O ( [[_..,_ / .--""``\\ .' o .\,,|| ( .' -""`| `""` |\ / O o __| \| o .-' `\ \ _ o O | jgs ( o .-' ) `""""""""""""`' '-=[ raining people ]=- 8 ' ' _O/ ,' ' \ / \O_' ' /\_ `\_\ ,/\/' ' \ ` , \ /' ' ` O/ / /O\ \' ' /\|/\. `' ' __I__' ' .-'" . "'-.' ' .' / . ' . \ '.' /_.-..-..-..-..-._\ .---------------------------------. ' # _,,_ ( I hear it might rain people today )' ' #/` `\ /'------------''---------------------'' ' / / 6 6\ \ ('Yup,It just did.Yup,It just did. Bob.) ' \/\ Y /\/ /\-/\' / ,-----------------------------' ' #/ `'U` \ /a a \ _' ' , ( \ | \ =\ Y =/-13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC)~-,_____/ )' ' |\|\_/# \_/ '^--' ______/' ' \/'. \ /'\ \ /' ' \ /=\ / || |---'\ \' ' jgs /____)/____) (_(__| ((__|' I added what the kitty said. Hehehe :) I'm still bored. :( Hi Rainface I was just wondering if you wanted Bracken is the alligiances. Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 14:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainface! I just wanted to ask you if you would be a temporary RPer for Lavastorm. Thanks! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 16:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hi! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 17:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im on Rain!! Are you??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S.If ya are go on chat!! Yeppers. Chat isn't working for me. :( On this computer, at least. I have to go on my dad's laptop for it to work and my dad's laptop is in use right now. By my dad. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Rain are you on?? Im on now!! If u're on go oon chat. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? If you are, go go go on chat! :D chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I dont see why you could just switch to visual mode .-. --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] I'm on but chat isn't working for me. waaaaah! :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) lol kk so when can I post? chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I had to leave quickly last night. :( I'm gonna post now. G'morning! chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 11:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) im on chat! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON CHAT I AM SO LONELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I miss rping with u :( Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) MOONSTORM WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIRTPAW LOVES MOONSTORM!!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND I LIKE PIE!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) are you on? if you are can you go to chat? MsdsGoGo Mario! 18:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 19:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!! IM ON AND I FIXED THE SOURCE PROBLEM!!! (oops caps) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did you get your signature to work? Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 20:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) X out and go back on. It just happened to me. Firestar1122000! CATS ARE AWESOME!:) 23:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rain go on chat!! Im on now!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey chick! Waz up? I finally have wifi so I can go on now!! YAYAY(: so what did I miss?????? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Im back! (Er, kinda) So if ya on......go on chat!!! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 01:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm on :D ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 00:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok go on chat then.. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 17:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) WAAAAA GO BACK ON CHAT 18:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) waaaaaaaa come back D: ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat now. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rain, just wanted to let you know that I'm on. I'm just on my uncle's iPad so I can't really chat...but I'm on!! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) im on now! :) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) if u are on go on chat MsdsGoGo Mario! 23:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on but I'm on the cpu that chat doesn't work on. And I'm not allowed on the cpu that it DOES work on right now. :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. Chat isn't working for me. When I click chat, all that pops up is a blank pink page, and it stays that way. But the little box says Autumn and you are on, but when I click it I can't chat. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You can rp one of my kits if you want to. ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I can do Sandkit if ya want. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) go to warriors wiki chat, private message but now warriors wiki chat wont work for me! Cheesywhale123 16:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what to do!Cheesywhale123 16:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) what is what? i said i dont know what to do! chatting like this takes to long. We will have to chat on other site. Go to http://kirbyrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Cheesywhale123 16:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) bye Cheesywhale123 16:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello,may I please create my own roleplaying clan?User:Moonstar10 Rain, if you're on, go on chat! I'm on for a little while! :D Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 13:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) rain? u still on? Cheesywhale123 02:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi rainy :3 today is the gathering! but it is gonna start later :3 MsdsGoGo Mario! 13:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) fine, i will fix it! When can my cat have kits? It isn't fair if my cat have kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Rainface! You used the screw driver, didn't you? XD User:Ivyheart 19:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC)